Invader Zim: The Musical
by trickrtreatn
Summary: A bunch of songfics all fused together.
1. Smells like an Insane Show

Hey everyone. It's time for another horrifying songfic. I think I'm getting a little better at these. I don't know. I like this one better than the first one, but not as much as the second one. Anyway, this one goes to the tune of "Smells like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana (Duh.). Okay, this one is just going to be about the characters, because I don't feel particularly creative enough to think of a better theme right now. I added Jhonen in there because it seemed a little plain without him. I'm not an obsessed fan. No. Well okay, just a little. Shut up. Read and review and…yeah. Oh, and the document manager messed up the stanzas, so it's a little hard to read. I tried to fix it. Sorry. READ!

Smells like an Insane Show

(Great title)

I wear contacts  
And a hot wig  
I'm so normal  
with my green skin  
I never yell  
I drive the Voot  
I'm so evil  
Yet so damn cute

I'm bad, I'm bad, so bad, OH YEAH

I'm bad, I'm bad, so bad, OH YEAH

I'm bad, I'm bad, so bad, OH YEAH

I'm bad, I'm bad, so bad, OH YEAH

Here I am Earth

I will crush you  
With my gloved fist  
I bring you DOOM  
I'm all angry

I will hurt you  
With my gnomes and  
Waterproof glue  
I will hurt you  
I will crush you  
I'll destroy you  
In this moose room  
DOOM

I must work with

This puppy gig  
I eat all day

And chill with pigs  
I have a tongue

I ripped it out  
Of a fangirl's

Wide-open mouth

Taco, taco, taco, taco

Taco, taco, taco, taco

Taco, taco, taco, taco

Taco, taco, taco, taco

I'm a robot

And I make noise  
Calming down is  
Not a choice  
I'm so cute and

Hard to ignore  
What the hell does  
The 'G' stand for  
A taquito  
A burrito  
Crazy taco  
A monkey…oh  
FOOD

I run around  
chasing strange things  
They're out to get me

Or at least I think  
I have a scythe  
On top my hair  
I talk to guys

Who're never there

My head, my head, my head, is not big

My head, my head, my head, is not big  
My head, my head, my head, is not big  
My head, my head, my head, is not big I'm the hero

Everyone hates  
I save the world  
But get no thanks  
I am short and

Not bologna  
I spy on Zim

Every morning

I'm not crazy  
I'm a drawing  
Not a live thing  
Is it ending  
NO

I will appear  
in the background  
You know me well

Have my name down  
I hate it all  
Mostly the fans  
Take out ray guns

And make them 'dance'

I write, I draw, I talk, I do stuff

I write, I draw, I talk, I do stuff

I write, I draw, I talk, I do stuff

I write, I draw, I talk, I do stuff

I'm the guy that

Thought up all this  
I created  
Zim, Gir, and Dib  
I'm all skinny

And have red hair  
They all hate me

And I don't care  
A cartoonist  
A weid artist  
Cameo Kid  
Finally end  
END


	2. A Song for Chickenfoot

Alright songfic number two, ready for reading and reviewing. This one's all about Chickenfoot (No one ever writes about him.Poor Chicken foot.) and goes to the tune of "American Pie" by Don McLean. This is actually only has about half of the lyrics the real song has. (It's an 8 minute song. Making all those lyrics would have driven me insane.) Anyway, I personally like this one a lot more than "Irken Scum", which I think was more of a practice songfic. This one was a lot harder to write. Read and review now.

**A SONG FOR CHICKENFOOT**

(to the tune of "American Pie")

A long, long time ago...   
I can still remember   
how that chicken used to make me smile   
I knew it was just a costume   
But not the costume of his doom   
As he swept that human waste off of the tile

Never got the dirty chicken toy   
Also never saw that human boy   
costumers were crying   
potatoes, they were flying

I can't remember if he fought   
against the fusion that meat had brought   
The chicken that real fat kid bought   
Now he's covered in rot

Fly away, little chicken slave   
Do you intend to get revenge   
On that microwave   
You stink real bad and don't know how to behave   
And your just digging up your own chicken grave   
digging up your own chicken grave

Looks like you were out of luck   
When that oh so fateful zipper stuck,   
Snaps work much better you know   
You then were famous and appeared   
On some small and very weird   
Paranormal fanatic TV show

Well I know you think your future's bleak   
Thinking that you're just a hideous freak   
That's why your life's been spent   
Hiding in that gross apartment

You were living in poverty and wreck   
Shared the building with a guy called Turkeyneck,   
With nothing but old chicken toys   
You poor lost chicken boy

I started singing,   
Fly away, little chicken slave   
Do you intend to get revenge   
On that microwave   
You stink real bad and don't know how to behave   
And your just digging up your own chicken grave   
digging up your own chicken grave

Do you miss brewing that chicken grog   
And are you still in love with that dog   
Do you ever feel any remorse   
Was everything all glorious and well   
When you popped out of your chicken shell   
Wearing only filth and boxer shorts

Are you glad that kid came along,   
With that huge head that just looked wrong   
And hair pointy and sharp   
Told you that you weren't smart   
This all appeared on Invader Zim   
An episode that Zim nor Gir were in   
Yes the whole thing was just Dib   
Eleven minutes of him

Theywere singing,   
Fly away, little chicken slave   
Do you intend to get revenge   
On that microwave   
You stink real bad and don't know how to behave   
And your just digging up your own chicken grave   
digging up your own chicken grave


	3. Irken Scum

Note from RAINE!: I was bored. I wanted to take a break from my other fic, but didn't want to have to do a whole story so I thought I'd just do a stupid little song thing. Plus, it sort pisses me off that they never had an Invader Zim were the characters just broke into song (they do that all the time in Family Guy, why not Invader Zim?) So here is my song. It is sung to the tune of "Barbie Girl" by Aqua, which is probably the most annoying song ever. This is sort of a Zim and Dib duet. I think it's pretty easy to figure out who sings what parts. And Gir does the pig and the taco parts. And the first and last little parts are talking. Now read it.

**Irken Scum**

Die Zim!   
Die Dib!   
GET READY TO MEET YOUR MAKER!

HEY WAIT---

Fire death ray!   
NO!!! I THINK I SEE JHONEN!

I am Irken scum, in an Earthling slum   
Life in hiding, it's exciting   
No one notices my base, or my strange green face   
Except for Dib, but America hates him

Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth

I am Irken scum, in an Earthling slum   
Life in hiding, it's exciting   
No one notices my base, or my strange green face   
Except for Dib, but America hates him

I will blow up the Earth, I will throw you in dirt   
Just because, I am so, very evil   
Devise plans, refuse to dance, with my robot that's insane   
Who's not smart, but is most, entertaining

I hate Earth, I hate humans   
No WAIT! I am so normal!, oooh whoa

I am Irken scum, in an Earthling slum   
Life in hiding, it's exciting   
No one notices my base, or my strange green face   
Except for Dib, but America hates him

Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, pig pig pig, yeah   
Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, tacooo- , tacooo-   
Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, pig pig pig, yeah   
Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, tacooo- , tacooo-

Screaming here, yelling there, with my long pointy hair   
Chasing this alien, cuz he's everywhere   
I'm the guy, kids avoid, cuz I'm real paranoid   
At the skool, kids think I, am unpopular --sigh--

I fight Zim, and Bigfoot   
My jacket looks so cool   
I fight Zim, and Bigfoot   
My jacket looks so cool

Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, pig pig pig, yeah   
Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, tacooo- , tacooo-   
Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, pig pig pig, yeah   
Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, tacooo- , tacooo-

I am Irken scum, in an Earthling slum   
Life in hiding, it's exciting   
No one notices my base, or my strange green face   
Except for Dib, but America hates him

I'm an Irken scum, in an Earthling slum   
Life in hiding, it's exciting   
No one notices my base, or my strange green face   
Except for Dib, but America hates him

Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, pig pig pig, yeah   
Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, tacooo- , tacooo-   
Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, pig pig pig, yeah   
Come on Gir, let's destroy Earth, tacooo- , tacooo-

Wait that isn't Jhonen! It's just an extra!   
Hey! My death ray sucks!   
Well see you later. This was stupid.

**END**


	4. Phantom of the ZADR

A?N: Wow, it's been a long time sing I wrote one of these. This one is all about what I think are the three most common romance types in IZ: ZAGR, ZAMSR (Mary Sue), and of course, ZADR. This goes to the tune of "Phantom of the Opera". I usually try to pick songs everyone knows for these things, whether I like the songs or not, because songfics are a lot more fun if you actually know the song. Anyway, I know not everyone knows Phantom of the Opera. I mostly picked this song because I love it. Sorry if you don't know it. Read and review.

ZAGR

Gaz:  
I live inside my game

Caring I lack  
Although we never seem  
To interact  
I'm always paired with you  
And so I find  
I'm out of character  
But no one minds

Zim:  
You seem to think that I  
Am not too smart  
Don't take me seriously  
We're miles apart  
We have no chemistry  
We're only straight  
We always seem to be in love  
Despite the hate

ZAMSR  
Mary Sue:  
I came to Skool one day  
With a pretty face  
I wound up finding

Zim (gagging):  
My secret base

Mary Sue:  
And then you fell for me  
Dib did as well  
I have no flaws as far  
as you can tell

Chorus of Gir:  
It's here  
the Zim/Dib love interest  
Beware the Zim/Dib love interest

ZADR  
Zim:  
I often fall for you  
My enemy  
The fandom's largest

Dib:  
Controversy

Both:  
Some people seem to think  
There's more to us

Dib:  
You're the love of my life

I'll never trust

Zim:  
Scream my human captive!

Dib:  
Let me go  
These restraints really hurt a lot

(Dib starts screaming.)

Zim:  
Scream my human

(Dib screams louder.)

Zim:  
SCREAM FOR ME!

(Dib screams louder.)  
SCREAM!  
(louder)  
SCREAM!  
(louder)  
SCREAM!

(Dib's voice cracks.)

END


	5. Tak's Love Song

Another damn note: These things are so fun. Tak sings this one. It goes to the tune of "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. Wait no, it was Dolly Parson. God I don't know, this song's been covered too many times. Please leave a review.

I remember,  
The day of your fateful snack binge,  
I could not take the test  
It was then that I wanted revenge,

And I will steal your mission  
Somehow will steal your mission  
You, my enemy you.

So later I landed  
On that foul, puny, planet  
In disguise, I surprised  
you when I visited your base

And I willsteal your mission.  
Somehow will steal your mission.

TALKING (That means it doesn't have to rhyme. Thank you.)

You destroyed all of my dreams  
I really wanted to be an invader.  
And I want you to drop dead.

To torture you with no sign of relent.

SINGING!

And I will steal your mission.  
Somehow will steal your mission.  
Somehow will steal your mission..  
Somehow will steal your mission.  
Somehow will steal your mission.  
Somehow will steal your mission.

You, defect, I hate you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always hate you.


End file.
